


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - F/F Bracket #4 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Introspection, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: The simple and loving heart of childhood: Lavender and Parvati wonder sometimes what it might have been like to be at Hogwarts in any generation besides Harry Potter's.





	

They talk sometimes about how they did not get to have normal childhoods. Instead, when they were twelve, their roommate was Petrified; when they turned fifteen, they began fighting a war. They didn't get to camp out for Celestina Warbeck tickets, or get drunk on Firewhiskey before a Holyhead Harpies match. Instead, they had long nights of huddling together in one Gryffindor dormitory bed. They had classmates disappear, die.

But they also had each other. When they were eleven and twelve and fifteen and now, they've had each other. That's more than most of the people they know can say.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "'the simple and loving heart of childhood."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR LAVENDER/PARVATI IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf4MAb8qJ7472C538qYb0ljEcft6bucnV4RFzdrAznaXFDMLQ/viewform)


End file.
